saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Select Impressions
'Seki Toshihiko' ・Genjo Sanzo of the “Saiyuki” series ・Born June 11 ・Affiliated with 81 Produce ・Main appearances: “Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED DESTINY” as Ray the Barrel, others We haven’t seen them for a while. I wonder what they’re doing right now… Saiyuki remains securely within me the creation that gave me memories that drew a thick life line for me. I’m always ready for my journey. I have my toothbrush and spare underpants in my bag. Now. Are you bastards ready? 3zo Minekura Sensei’s comments: He has a noble and powerful, beautiful voice…… I’m thankful to Seki-san who created that kind of Sanzo so wonderfully! My heart preparations are done too, Sanzo-sama! Ah, don’t forget the razor! (laughs) 'Hoshi Souichirou' ・Son Goku of the “Saiyuki” series ・Born May 30 ・Affiliated with Arts Vision ・Main appearances: “Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED DESTINY” as Kira Yamato, others I still wanna do Goku~! drawing: Sanzo~! I’m hungry~!! “Saiyuki RELOAD” Everyone! Keep supporting!! Minekura Sensei’s comments: I would love for you to keep doing Goku~ I won’t let you go (laughs). The main dramas are a matter of course, but your Goku when he sings is cool; I really like him! I want to hear it again! 'Hirata Hiroaki' ・Sha Gojyo of the “Saiyuki” series ・Born August 7 ・Affiliated with Gekidan Subaru ・Main appearances: Sanji “One Piece”, John Carter of “ER”, others Minekura Sensei, how far has the original progressed? I suppose they’ve come quite close to their goal…… They still have to come back once they get there, after all. When that happens, make it into another anime, okay? ♪ Your Gojyo ♡ Minekura Sensei’s comments: Read the original! (laughs) I’m sending you copies as the comic comes out, after all (laughs). Hirata-san’s Gojyo, who is more Gojyo-like than the original’s Gojyo. I like him so much I’m mortified. 'Ishida Akira' ・Cho Hakkai of the “Saiyuki” series ・Born November 2 ・Affiliated with Mouse Promotion ・Main appearances: Athrun Zala of “Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED DESTINY”, others I learned many things from my long association with Hakkai. That one must have a big heart That one must love deeply And even that one can get mad without changing expression. I would like to see much more of the Sanzo Ikkou’s appealing way of life in the future. Minekura Sensei’s comments: I owe much to Ishida-san, who has been with the Sanzo Ikkou the longest. Once in a while I’ll see him seriously dubbing Hakkai, and he’ll scare me. 'Suzuki Jirou' ・Former chief assistant. In charge of backgrounds and bits and pieces due to his attention to detail. Friends with Sensei beyond work, and even now they’re a great friend combo. Currently active with other monthly G-Fantasy (Square Enix) works! Curse I am proud and grateful from the bottom of my heart to have been able to meet Minekura Kazuya. For me, a “Saiyu-Person” 最遊人Saiyubito will forever be, past, present, and future, Minekura Kazuya. I hope to one day fill those big shoes. Thank you as always, Father. … Huh? Suzuku Jirou Minekura Sensei’s comments: I too am proud to have met a genius like you. Previously, we were called “the top two idiots of the work place.” Let’s continue to live as idiots. Category:Information